The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy of two doses of oral ddI, determined by overall survival, changes in neurologic and neuropsychological functioning, and growth status. It will also evaluate the safety and tolerance of the two doses as determined by the following parameters: pancreatic, muscular, hepatic, and neurologic toxicity.